macys_parade_mysteries_the_adventure_beginsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Toon-A-Group
The Toon-A-Group (Character accounts) are a minor set of characters in the Macy's Parade Mysteries franchise. They are based on actual pop-culture characters, whether they're from TV shows, movies, video games, books, web-series, advertising, and even the Olympic Games. Felix the Cat (FelixTheCat1919) Felix the Cat (originally called Master Tom) is a cartoon character from the silent film era, being the first cartoon character in history to win a high level of popularity. Mickey Mouse (Mickey Mouse by Walt Disney) Mickey Mouse is an animated character created by Walt Disney and Ub Iwerks in 1928. He is an anthropomorphic mouse characterized as a cheerful, mischievous, and quick-witted hero with an adventurous streak. Estimated as standing 2' 3" (69 centimeters) and weighing 23 pounds (10 kilograms), Mickey is easily identified by his round ears, red shorts, white gloves, yellow shoes, and falsetto voice. Bugs Bunny (Bugs Bunny From Looney Tunes since 1940) Bugs Bunny is an animated cartoon character best known for his starring roles in the Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies series of theatrical short films produced by Warner Bros. during the Golden Age of American Animation. His popularity during this era led to his becoming an American cultural icon, as well as a corporate mascot of the Warner Bros. company. He was originally voiced by Mel Blanc, but is now voiced by a variety of voice actors. Woody Woodpecker (WoodyWoodpeckerTheCrazy) Woody Woodpecker is an animated cartoon character, an anthropomorphic red-headed woodpecker who appeared in theatrical short films produced by the Walter Lantz animation studio and distributed by Universal Studios. Though not the first of the screwball characters that became popular in the 1940s, Woody is perhaps the most indicative of the type. Smokey Bear Snoopy (SnoopyFromPeanuts) Linus van Pelt (LinusVanPeltTheGreatPumpkinBeliever03) Kermit the Frog (KermitTheFrog1955) Kermit the Frog, arguably Jim Henson's most famous Muppet creation, was the star and host of The Muppet Show, played a significant role on Sesame Street, and served as the logo of The Jim Henson Company. He continues to star in the Muppet movies and makes numerous TV appearances. Miffy the Bunny (Miffy the Bunny since 1955) Princess Winnifred (Princess Winnifred) Bullwinkle J. Moose (BullwinkleJMooseSince1961) Sam-I-Am (SamIAmTheGreenEggsAndHamLover) Guy-Am-I (GuyAmITheGreenEggsAndHamDespier) Spider-Man (Marvel Comic's Spider Man) The Pink Panther (ThePinkPanther1963) Big Bird (Big Bird From Sesame Street) Big Bird is an 8'2" yellow bird who lives on Sesame Street. Since Sesame Street premiered in 1969, Big Bird has entertained millions of pre-school children and their parents with his wide-eyed wondering at the world. Big Bird is also a bird who makes friends easily. Cookie Monster (Cookie Monster From Sesame Street) Cookie Monster is a voracious monster and one of the main characters on Sesame Street. Covered with blue fur and possessing a pair of googly eyes, Cookie Monster has an insatiable appetite. As his name implies, his primary craving is cookies, but he can (and often does) consume anything and everything, from apples and pie to letters, flatware, and hubcaps. When Cookie Monster eats something, he makes a very distinct, loud munching "noise", often interpreted as "OMM-nom-nom-nom..." Quik Bunny (Quik Bunny) Quik Bunny is a cartoon anthropomorphic rabbit who stands as the mascot for Nestle's brand of drink powders, entitled Nesquik. The Quik Bunny first appeared on the cans of the strawberry flavor when it was introduced. Later, an animated bunny wearing a large red "Q" on a collar-like necklace, was introduced in television commercials as the new chocolate Quik mascot. He debuted in 1973. The character is voiced by Barry Gordon. Chuck E. Cheese (ChuckECheeseTux) Chuck E. Cheese (full name: Charles Entertainment Cheese) is the mascot of the Chuck E. Cheese's restaurant chain (formerly Pizza Time Theatre), and frontman of Munch's Make Believe Band. Garfield (GarfieldTheCat1978) Garfield is a fictional cat and the protagonist of the comic strip of the same name, created by Jim Davis. The comic strip centers on Garfield, portrayed as a lazy, fat, and cynical orange cat. He is noted for his love of lasagna and sleeping, and his hatred of Mondays, fellow cat Nermaland exercise. Elmo (Elmo From Sesame Street) Elmo is a furry red Muppet monster with an orange nose who lives on Sesame Street. He is self-described as three-and-a-half years old, and almost always refers to himself in the third person. The character's popularity led to his own segments on Sesame Street including "Elmo's World" and "Elmo the Musical". Buster Bunny (BusterBunny1990) Buster Bunny is a cartoon character from the Warner Bros. animated television series, Tiny Toon Adventures. He is the main character of the show along with his best friend, Babs Bunny. Buster Bunny is primarily voiced by Charlie Adler. John Kassirprovided the voice for a few latter episodes as well as the specials. Sonic the Hedgehog (SonicTheHedgehog91) Kirby (Kirb The Puff Ball 1992) Dudley the Dragon Stacy Stickler (Stacy Stickler From Stickin' Around) Stacy Stickler '''is one of the main protagonist of Stickin' Around. She is a 8-year-old quiet but bossy girl who loves imagining many things with Bradley. She often says "For your big-fat information" and "Real mature, Bradley". She sometimes serves as the voice of reason for Bradley's silliness and recklessness. Bradley (Bradley From Stickin Around) '''Bradley '''is one of the main protagonist of Stickin' Around. He is Stacy's 9-year-old best friend. He wears thick black framed glasses and a red cap backwards. He often imagines himself as a superhero, secret agent, robot or vampire, namely as Rubber Guy, Cap Crusader, 00 Bradley, Robo Bradley or Count Bradley. His favourite fantasy is that "Aliens from Uranus" are behind whatever problem they are facing, much to Stacy's annoyance. Bear (Bear From Bear In The Big Blue House) '''Bear is the ursine title character from Bear in the Big Blue House. Bear greets television viewers, who he often addresses directly by facing the camera, with an appraising sniff and the information that he likes the way they smell. He has a strong sense of smell and loves to sniff things, but he enjoys his other four senses as well. Bear oversees everyone at the Big Blue House. Bear has a warm, caring personality somewhat similar in style to Fred Rogers and a well-ranged singing voice. Milk Chan (Milky Chan) SpongeBob SquarePants (JellyfishSpongebob99) SpongeBob SquarePants is the protagonist of the Nickelodeon animated series of the same name. He was designed by a former marine science teacher, Stephen Hillenburg. Hillenburg based SpongeBob on Bob the Sponge, a character he had created for his educational book "The Intertidal Zone" in the late 1980s. Shrek (ShrekTheLoveableOgre2001) Donkey (DonkeyFromShrekSince2001) Jenny Wakeman (JennyWakeman2003) Jennifer "Jenny" Wakeman (designation: Robotic Global Response Unit XJ-9) is the protagonist of My Life as a Teenage Robot. She is a state-of-the-art robotic protector of Earth, armed with advanced weaponry and devices at her disposal, but wishes to live the life of a normal teenager. Throughout the series, she tries to balance her life with duties of a crime-fighter while attending high school and proceeding with teenage endeavors. Buddy the Elf Red (RedTheAngryBird2009) Lincoln Loud (LincolnLoud2016) Lincoln "Linc" Loud is the main protagonist of The Loud House. He is the 11-year-old middle child, and also the first and only son, in the eponymous family. He is an avid reader of comic books and he frequently speaks to the viewer on how he gets around the chaotic conditions of the household by finding creative solutions to his problems. He is in the fifth grade and likes hanging out with his best friends, Clyde, Ronnie Anne, Zach, Liam, Rusty, and Stella. Unlike his sisters, he doesn’t have a distinct personality and is quite multi-faced. Combo Panda (ComboPandaGamer) True (TrueFromTrue&TheRainbowKingdom) Bartleby (BartlebyFromTrue&TheRainbowKingdom) Grizelda (GrizeldaFromTrue&TheRainbowKingdom) Zee (ZeeFromTrue&TheRainbowKingdom) Miraitowa (Miraitowa The 2020 Olympics Mascot) Someity (Someity The 2020 Olympics Mascot) Alpha Lexa (Alpha Lexa) Spinel (SpinelTheLovableRobot18) Gallery Coming Soon Wordmark Logo.jpg|"Felix the Cat" by FelixTheCat1919 Coming Soon Wordmark Logo.jpg|"Mickey Mouse" by Mickey Mouse by Walt Disney Coming Soon Wordmark Logo.jpg|"Bugs Bunny" by Bugs Bunny From Looney Tunes since 1940 Coming Soon Wordmark Logo.jpg|"Woody Woodpecker" by WoodyWoodpeckerTheCrazy Coming Soon Wordmark Logo.jpg|Smokey Bear Coming Soon Wordmark Logo.jpg|"Snoopy" by SnoopyFromPeanuts Coming Soon Wordmark Logo.jpg|"Linus van Pelt" by LinusVanPeltTheGreatPumpkinBeliever03 Coming Soon Wordmark Logo.jpg|"Kermit the Frog" by KermitTheFrog1955 Coming Soon Wordmark Logo.jpg|"Princess Winnifred" by Princess Winnifred Coming Soon Wordmark Logo.jpg|"Bullwinkle J. Moose" by BullwinkleJMooseSince1961 Coming Soon Wordmark Logo.jpg|"Sam-I-Am" by SamIAmTheGreenEggsAndHamLover Coming Soon Wordmark Logo.jpg|"Guy-Am-I" by GuyAmITheGreenEggsAndHamDespiser Coming Soon Wordmark Logo.jpg|"Spider-Man" by Marvel Comic's Spider Man Coming Soon Wordmark Logo.jpg|"The Pink Panther" by ThePinkPanther1963 Coming Soon Wordmark Logo.jpg|"Big Bird" by Big Bird From Sesame Street Coming Soon Wordmark Logo.jpg|"Cookie Monster" by Cookie Monster From Sesame Street Coming Soon Wordmark Logo.jpg|"Quik Bunny" by Quik Bunny Coming Soon Wordmark Logo.jpg|"Chuck E. Cheese" by ChuckECheeseTux Coming Soon Wordmark Logo.jpg|"Garfield" by GarfieldTheCat1978 Coming Soon Wordmark Logo.jpg|"Elmo" by Elmo From Sesame Street Coming Soon Wordmark Logo.jpg|"Buster Bunny" by BusterBunny1990 Coming Soon Wordmark Logo.jpg|"Sonic the Hedgehog" by SonicTheHedgehog91 Coming Soon Wordmark Logo.jpg|"Kirby" by Kirb The Puff Ball 1992 Coming Soon Wordmark Logo.jpg|Dudley the Dragon Bandicam 2019-12-08 14-26-20-298.jpg|"Stacy Stickler" by Stacy Stickler From Stickin' Around Bandicam 2019-12-08 14-26-28-791.jpg|"Bradley" by Bradley From Stickin Around Coming Soon Wordmark Logo.jpg|"Bear" by Bear From Bear In The Big Blue House Bandicam 2019-12-08 14-25-46-584.jpg|"Milk Chan" by Milky Chan Coming Soon Wordmark Logo.jpg|"SpongeBob SquarePants" by JellyfishSpongebob99 Coming Soon Wordmark Logo.jpg|"Shrek" by ShrekTheLovableOgre2001 Coming Soon Wordmark Logo.jpg|"Donkey" by DonkeyFromShrekSince2001 Jenny Wakeman (Shea's Style).jpg|"Jenny Wakeman" by JennyWakeman2003 Coming Soon Wordmark Logo.jpg|Buddy the Elf Coming Soon Wordmark Logo.jpg|"Red" by RedTheAngryBird2009 Coming Soon Wordmark Logo.jpg|"Lincoln Loud" by LincolnLoud2016 Coming Soon Wordmark Logo.jpg|"Combo Panda" by ComboPandaGamer Coming Soon Wordmark Logo.jpg|"True" by TrueFromTrue&TheRainbowKingdom Coming Soon Wordmark Logo.jpg|"Bartleby" by BartlebyFromTrue&TheRainbowKingdom Coming Soon Wordmark Logo.jpg|"Grizelda" by GrizeldaFromTrue&TheRainbowKingdom Coming Soon Wordmark Logo.jpg|"Zee" by ZeeFromTrue&TheRainbowKingdom Coming Soon Wordmark Logo.jpg|"Miraitowa" by Miraitowa The 2020 Olympics Mascot Coming Soon Wordmark Logo.jpg|"Someity" by Someity The 2020 Olympics Mascot Coming Soon Wordmark Logo.jpg|"Alpha Lexa" by Alpha Lexa Coming Soon Wordmark Logo.jpg|"Spinel" by SpinelTheLovableRobot18 Category:Minor Heroes Category:Minor Characters Category:Gems Category:Mice Category:Moose Category:Donkeys Category:Ogres Category:Cats Category:Dogs Category:Pandas Category:Robots Category:Panthers Category:Woodpeckers Category:Monsters Category:Bunnies Category:Bears Category:Sea Sponges Category:Humans Category:Hedgehogs Category:Heroines Category:Frogs Category:Female Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Animals Category:Japanese Characters Category:Canadian Characters Category:American Characters